This application claims the benefit under 35 U.S.C. §119(e) of prior U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/286,833, filed Dec. 16, 2009, which is incorporated in its entirety by reference herein.
The present invention relates to cordierite and a proppant containing cordierite and methods of making the same.